lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rescue of The killer Sexy Indigo :A Story
A/N this story is about my own personal OC, The killer Sexy Indigo. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!! On a cold september, after his great adventures, The killer Sexy Indigo was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on The killer Sexy Indigo's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! "You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman. "What do you mean?" said The killer Sexy Indigo "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission. "I still don't understand you?" said The killer Sexy Indigo. "Here, take this," she said and gave The killer Sexy Indigo an brief history of time by steven hawking. "Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!" And with that she disappeared before The killer Sexy Indigo's eyes! The killer Sexy Indigo was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, The killer Sexy Indigo decided to show it to Indigo Scythe. "Oh no," said Indigo Scythe, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired The killer Sexy Indigo, "what do you know?!" "I... I can't tell you. My dear The killer Sexy Indigo, I didn't think it would be this soon!" "What?!" yelled The killer Sexy Indigo, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Indigo Scythe and before The killer Sexy Indigo could do anything, Indigo Scythe had escaped his grasp. "No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!" The killer Sexy Indigo was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt.He cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only helped a bit. So The killer Sexy Indigo wanted to find Female Indigo. After their adventure, The killer Sexy Indigo and IndigoFusionbolt had been spending a lot of time together. The killer Sexy Indigo kind of started to like her. So The killer Sexy Indigo went to IndigoFusionbolt and told the whole story. He listened to The killer Sexy Indigo without saying a single word. Then he said: "WTF, this is sooo big" And The killer Sexy Indigo said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!" IndigoFusionbolt sighed and said: "You have always been special, The killer Sexy Indigo and not just to me." "How do you know that?" IndigoFusionbolt looked at the brief history of time by steven hawking that The killer Sexy Indigo had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Indigo's Troll Face, doesn't it?" "could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be" "Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," IndigoFusionbolt said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you. "Inside? Like my heart?" "No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Indigo Scythe doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!" Female Indigo's logic was flawless. So The killer Sexy Indigo had to try it! So The killer Sexy Indigo concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a carpet on the horizon. But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head. And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Indigo Wiper Hampshire! In hell... The killer Sexy Indigo was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the center of the earth. -- -- A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it!! She was as of yet the most beautifyl thingy in the whole of Hisplit, IndigoFusionbolt believed her to be. As she faigjt the great villianness Indigo Wiper Hampshire, her hair bobbed up and down consistantly like a rubber duck in a bathtub. She swipped at the Indigo Wiper Hampshire and was more than anything IndigoFusionbolt had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Indigo Wiper Hampshire's henchmen into copulating before her. The killer Sexy Indigo, take my sword! said IndigoFusionbolt, and give it to the greatness before us. She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Indigo Wiper Hampshire And lo! The killer Sexy Indigo did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Indigo Wiper Hampshire. He was defeated. But was Indigo Wiper Hampshire? Because as IndigoFusionbolt ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of his draems and was about to share the greatest kiss he had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Indigo Wiper Hampshire rose up and fled! And this is where the story ends... It has come... to my attention... that some readers... don't like my art. They say that it's...it's all anti-semetic (sxuz me, but jews are like that!) and racist (I had a black classmate in my class once and he was really stupid lol) horrible violent (this is MATURE, DID"T U READ THE DISCLAIMER?!). That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot. Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My favourite show just ended and I was on team Jacob! Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits! Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! You forced me into this :( HAPPY NOW?!!!! I want to thank PrettySnape5 and Tinkersnuggums for beta reading, but I... I... I... just can't take it anymore. So long internet. I WON"T MISS U!! Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings